Cops&Robbers
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Érzebet, una agente de policía secreta, busca venganza del asesinato de Roderich Edelstein, su difunto esposo. Decidió investigar sobre el sanguinario mafioso asesino de su expareja, dando con él en su base secreta e infiltrándose cómo una mafiosa de su lado. ¿Pero, qué pasa si ella termina cayendo rendida a los pies de aquel mafioso? Mafia!PrussiaxPolice!Hungary.


_**Título: Cops&Robbers**__  
_

_**Summary:**__ Érzebet, una agente de policía secreta, busca venganza del asesinato de Roderich Edelstein, su difunto esposo. Decidió investigar sobre el sanguinario mafioso asesino de su expareja, dando con él en su base secreta e infiltrándose cómo una mafiosa de su lado. ¿Pero, qué pasa si ella termina cayendo rendida a los pies de aquel mafioso? Mafia!PrussiaxPolice!Hungary._

_**Basado en:**__ Cops&Robbers_

_**Número de capítulos:**__ 1/?. Prólogo: Planeación._

_**Pairings:**__ PruHun Maf!SpaBelMaf!Roma Police!UsUk Police!GerIta Mafia!RoChu_

**PRÓLOGO:**

**XXX**

_''If we catch a criminal_  
_When we catch a criminal_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_But play cops and robbers_  
_Cops and robbers...''_

**XXX**

Miró con recelo el papeleo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus rojos labios en una delgada línea. Esperaba pacientemente, cruzada de piernas, frente al escritorio del _Mr. Kirkland_, quién cuidadosamente releía las hojas. Apretó igualmente los labios, e hizo una extraña mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

—Esto es una estupidez, Érzebet—Espetó Arthur, quitándose sus gafas para lectura y arrugando el puente de la nariz—No podemos gastar una agente tan valiosa cómo tú en tonterías personales.

—¡Tonterías personales!—Exclamó molesta Érzebet—Si te hubieran matado a _tu_ Alfred, hubieras movilizado a todas las fuerzas internacionales y a mafiosos aliados.

—No me refiero a eso—Interrumpió el rubio, nervioso—Me refiero a que no podemos utilizar recursos así cómo así en una unión que no nos ha hecho daño.

—_Arthur_, esta es una estación policíaca, no _otro grupo mafioso más_—Prosiguió la húngara—Nosotros somos policías, y según lo que dicen las autoridades, tener cómo un aliado a una mafia es ilegal... ¡Además, esto no es por motivos personales! ¿Sabes a cuántas personas inocentes han matado las mafias cómo _La Cosa Nostra_?

—No lo sé, y la verdad, no me interesa—Musitó Arthur.

—¡_Muchísimas_, Arthur, _muchísimas_!—Escupió molesta la castaña, levantándose de su asiento impotentemente—Si me deshago del líder de esa mafia, le estaría haciendo un enorme favor a toda Italia. Y al resto de Europa.

Hubo un devastador silencio, con Arthur apoyando su barbilla en su mano y releyendo el ensaño que su agente le había entregado.

—_Lo siento_—Murmuró Érzebet, volviéndose a sentar en su asiento, más tranquila—Es sólo... estoy desesperada. Yo... _lo amaba mucho._

La castaña miró al techo, sosteniendo sus lágrimas. En los entrenamientos le habían enseñado a no llorar, a secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pueda e ignorar todo aquel hecho trágico que se diera. Sintió un toque pequeño en su extremidad, y cuándo volteó, era Arthur sosteniendo su mano.

—M-mira, Érzebet—Empezó Arthur, aclarándose la garganta—Lo he pensado un poco, y si eliminamos al jefe de _La Cosa Nostra_, seria bastante beneficiente para las fuerzas policíacas y agencias secretas de toda Europa, e incluso Asia.

—¿Tú crees?

—Hablaré sobre ello con Alfred—Suspiró Arthur, retirando su tacto con Érzebet y sonriendo, aunque de repente cambió su expresión por una mueca de seriedad—Aunque quiero suponer que esto lo harás por el bien de mucha gente y no por venganza personal.

—Gracias—Agradeció la castaña, limpiándose sus lágrimas con la manga oscura de su saco—Lo haré por la multitud inocente. Después, de todo... ¿Ese es el trabajo de un policía, no?.

Surcaron los labios los dos al mismo tiempo, y se despidieron con un apretón de manos, con Arthur acompañando a Érzebet hasta la puerta.

**XXX**

Érzebet se tiró a la cama, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Había engañado a Arthur fácilmente, demasiado fácilmente, mucho menos de lo que la húngara esperaba de un oficial de una de las agencias policíacas más exitosas de toda Europa.

Levantó su puño, abriéndolo en el aire, dejándose ver un GPS de un metal oxidado y una ID de una Ex-Policía. Había robado el GPS que vigilaba a La _Cosa Nostra_. Ella quería hacer los planes a su manera, y sólo a su manera. No dejaría que un estúpido agente inglés se atravesara en sus decisiones.

Soltando una sonrisa torcida, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Se vistió con una falda larga, una blusa, botas y un saco de color negro, junto con una boina azul marino lo suficientemente oscura para no revelar su identidad a las cámaras de seguridad. Colocó un par de ligas llenas de pequeños cuchillos en las dos piernas, y en la pierna derecha una pistola en una liga blanca.

Se amarró un antifaz en los ojos, guardó su radio en su bolsillo, y emprendió su camino a la estación secreta _Beilschmidt._

**XXX**

Ayyyy, al fin salgo con otro PruHun.


End file.
